Elmore
by someBloke87
Summary: Everything is normal in the absolutely normal town of Elmore. Nothing to see, move on! [Changed rating to T because I don't believe the gore will be too gruesome. If necessary, I will change it back to M. This story also won't feature anything sexual in nature.]
1. Chapter 1

Gumball.

He saw nothing, because he couldn't see anything.  
He heard nothing, because he couldn't hear anything.  
He felt nothing, because he couldn't feel anything.  
He said nothing, because he couldn't say anything.  
He did nothing, because he couldn't do anything.  
He remembered nothing because he couldn't remember anything.  
He thought of nothing, because he couldn't think of anything.

 _He was nothing itself._

Awakened by the alarm clock, Gumball jolted and hit his head against the ceiling of the bunk bed.

"Ouch" He said.

"Good morning Gumball!" Said Darwin. "Hurry up, we have to go to school!" He added.

"Five more minutes please..." Said Gumball in a sleepy voice before yawning.

"But we have to get ready in 15 minutes or else we lose the bus!"

"Wait, what day is it?" Asked Gumball.

"It's Monday!" _short pause_ "I think."

Gumball got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Darwin, then around the room. The room was clean and tidy. He never remembers cleaning or tidying it. He never remembers his mom doing so. But he shrugged it off. It was time to go to school.

Both Gumball and Darwin went downstairs and are greeted by Richard who was watching television, and Nicole and Anais who were eating breakfast.

"Good morning Mr. Dad, good morning Mrs. Mom!" Said Darwin.

"Good morning." Said Nicole.

Richard moaned, while he sorted through channels on TV. Gumball and Darwin took a seat at the kitchen table and started eating cereal and milk.

"You know Nicole, there are a lot of channels we pay for that we never really watch." Said Richard "So why don't we just keep only the ones we do watch?"

"That's actually not a bad idea!" Said Nicole surprised "But what channels do we keep?"

"Daisy! I want Daisy!" Yelled Anais.

"I think we should also keep the news channel" Said Darwin "We need to stay informed."

"I don't know how reliable that news channel is..." Adds Nicole "But oh well."

"What about you Gumball?" Asks Darwin.

"I'm thinking about wrestling." He replied.

"Now that's my son!" Said Richard "And I want..." _short pause_ "Uhh..." _longer pause_ "I don't know..."

"Well, you can tell me later." Said Nicole "Now time to make a list of that."

Having finished their cereal, Gumball and Darwin went upstairs to brush their teeth.

"So what plans do you have for today Gumball?" Asked Darwin while picking up his toothbrush.

"Most likely Penny, why?"

"Oh, well I thought we could do something together."

"What? Play Tale of Zolda the sixth time? I'm bored of that game, plus didn't we get all the endings already?"

"Yeah, but don't you remember all the good time we had playing it?"

"No, I don't."

"You're mean!"

"I mean I really can't remember!"

Darwin spewed the toothpaste he had in his mouth into the sink.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Darwin, mostly upset.

"I remember that we beat the game! But not the endings or even us playing it!" Gumball replied.

"How could you forge-" _short pause_ "I can't remember either!" Said Darwin in a panicked tone.

"Dude calm down!"

"I can't! I can't remember!"

Gumball spewed his toothpaste too.

"Look" Said Gumball as he grabbed Darwin by his shoulders "You most likely forgot because that game was BO-RING!"

"I remember having fun though!"

"Can you remember playing it?" Asked Gumball.

"No..."

"Then how can you even remember having fun? It's not a big deal!"

"TO ME IT IS A BIG DEAL" Yelled Darwin.

"You know what, if you really want to, just go get some help or play that game again! But don't drag me into it, because I don't want it!" Said Gumball, pretty upset, before leaving the bathroom and heading to the bedroom to change his clothes. After he finished, he went downstairs and outside. Darwin was standing on the sidewalk, close to the street. Gumball walked next to him, and in response, Darwin turned slightly to the right, facing away from Gumball.

"Dude, stop acting so childish." Said Gumball.

 _No response_

"Your choice man." He added.

When the school bus came, Darwin raced to the backseat. Gumball got in after him, and decided to sit next to Penny.

"Hi Gumball!" Said Penny.

"Hi." He replied.

"What's wrong? Is it Darwin?" She asked.

"He's just acting childish, don't worry, he'll be fine."

The doors closed and the bus resumed it's journey to it's destination : Elmore Junior High School. And so another boring school day awaited Gumball and his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Once arrived at their destination, all the students got off the school bus. Darwin, still upset at Gumball, rushed past him.

"He clearly is upset, maybe you should talk to him Gumball." Said Anais.

"He's your brother after all." Said Penny.

"I'll come up with something, don't worry." Replied Gumball.

Gumball then headed straight towards his locker. Next to his was Darwin's. Gumball hoped that maybe he could talk to him, and fix the whole dilemma between them two. Darwin wasn't there.

*Maybe he already went to class* Thought Gumball *Or not.*

Gumball saw Darwin holding some books and talking to Carrie. Carrie glanced at Gumball. He waved his hand, but she ignored him and looked back at Darwin.

*Oh God, what's he telling her?* Thought Gumball.

Gumball opened his locker and took out his books.

*Is he really that upset about the whole Zolda thing?*

The bell rang. Masses of students flocked to their respective classrooms. Gumball was no exception. Carrie glanced one more time at him before moving on.

*Hope she is not upset on me too.*

Gumball took a seat and opened his book. He laid his eyes upon it's pages, and started fantasizing about his date with Penny that he was going to have later that day.  
He never actually read a page in that book, or ever listened to Miss Simian, he never cared. All he ever wanted was to marry Penny. He never thought about what job he will get, or how he is going to make money for a living. He believed he was too young for any of this. "I will figure it out when I'm older" he always said to himself. He always dreamed about himself, or anyone else, never aging again, even though he knew it wasn't possible. He always dreamed about him and Penny getting married. He believed that things will stay the way they are, forever. That he and Penny would be together until they die. He avoided thinking about their relationship going wrong, because it made him uncomfortable. He never cared about the grades he got, what profession he was going to have. He was just a child after all, he thought.

"Gumball Watterson!" Shouted Miss Simian, waking him up from his day dreaming.

"Uhh, yes?" He asked.

"What was I talking about?"

"Uhh..."

Desperate, he started looking at the page the book was opened at, but then he realized, he took the wrong book. He had geometry, and his book was about biology.

" _pythagorean theorem_ " Whispered Darwin.

Miss Simian was growing impatient.

"If you don't answer me in three secon-"

"Pyhtagorean theorem!" Shouted Gumball.

Miss Simian was surprised, but then a smirk came on her face. She took Gumball's book, and looked at it's cover and the paged where it was opened at.

"Well Gumball, since you're so interested in the human reproductive system, you better learn about it, because if you don't, you'll get an F." Said Miss Simian.

Several giggles could be heard in the back of the class. Gumball felt embarrassed.

"And I hope we both know what your current situation is." She added.

The bell rang. Before Simian could say anything, everyone already got out of their seats and was headed for the hallway. Darwin walked up to Gumball.

"I guess I owe you an apology." Said Darwin.

"No, I owe you an apology."

"Are we friends again?"

"Of course!" Said Gumball before hugging Darwin.

"But weren't those memories important to you?" Asked Gumball.

"They were, but I realized it's not that big of a deal. Plus you're my brother, and I'm gonna spend a lot of time with you, so I think getting jealous over you spending time with Penny is kinda childish."

"Oh really?" Asked Gumball.

"Yeah."

"Does that mean I can go out with her and you won't be upset at me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, have a good day!" Said Gumball before leaving the classroom.

"Hey that's kinda mean!" Shouted Darwin.

But Gumball couldn't care less. The first and foremost thing on his agenda was Penny. All he could think about his her. He wanted to have lunch with her, he wanted to go in the park with her. He wanted to sit on the grass, and look up at the sky with her. And that was what he was going to do. Now that him and Darwin are no longer upset at each other, nothing is going to stop that.


End file.
